


Подсчитывая ложь

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, Shuji_Chou



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Ambiguity, Family Feels, Lies, M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuji_Chou/pseuds/Shuji_Chou
Summary: Город раздирают столкновения между мафиози и супергероями, но Алек и Магнус далеки от этого. Они обычные парни в самых обычных отношениях.(Ложь прозвучала 3 раза)





	Подсчитывая ложь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Counting Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990049) by [Inrainbowz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inrainbowz/pseuds/Inrainbowz). 



> Работа переведена для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213411755.htm
> 
> Размещение с разрешения переводчика.

— Прости, что опоздал, — Магнус присел напротив Алека за их столик. — Люк прекрасный босс, но он слишком осторожен для своего же блага.  
— Сколько раз он заставил тебя перечитать заметки к завтрашнему слушанию?  
— Ты слишком хорошо нас знаешь. Четыре раза. Четыре! И это при том, что именно я разбирался в деле и писал их.  
— Ну, это последний рывок перед возможным привлечением Валентина Моргенштерна к суду. Думаю, он просто не хочет рисковать.  
— Ты должен быть на моей стороне, знаешь ли, — надулся Магнус.

Алек на это рассмеялся и накрыл его ладонь своей.

— Всегда.

Момент разрушила официантка. Они заказали, даже не глянув в меню — прошло уже семь месяцев с их первого свидания, и с того времени они встречались здесь за ланчем не реже раза в неделю. Ресторан располагался близко от мест, где они работали, оказался неплохим и с разумными ценами. Чего еще желать?

— А что насчет тебя? Как прошло твое утро?  
— Медленно. Круг людей, который может себе позволить потратить целый час и пятьдесят баксов на завтрак в середине недели, очень ограничен.  
— Никогда не пойму, почему высококлассный ресторан вроде вашего открыт 24/7.  
— Я тоже.

Это было их обычной шуткой, потому что Алек хоть и был менеджером в первоклассном учреждении, но они оба являлись выходцами из более простого и скромного мира, так что смеялись над многим непонятными им странностями богачей. Разговор продолжался весь ланч: они говорили о напряженных клиентах Алека, о кошмарном деле, которое вел Магнус. Он работал над тем, чтобы накрыть всемогущую семью Лайтвудов и всю их империю организованной преступности, уже больше года. Это была важнейшая цель команды Люка Гэрроуэя, бывшего детектива Департамента полиции Нью-Йорка. Тот ушел в отставку, чтобы посвятить свои время и усилия борьбе с преступлениями в городе, обходясь без внутренних политических игр и коррупции.

— Ты так и не столкнулся ни с какими супергероями за последнее время? - спросил Алек с игривой улыбкой, когда они доедали десерт.  
— Нет, Алек, ответ не изменился с прошлого раза, как ты задавал этот вопрос. А это было вчера? — закатил глаза Магнус.  
— Кажется, сегодня утром.  
— Точно.

Поговаривали, что Люк с командой были знакомы с Нижнемирцами — группой борцов с преступностью, которая по ночам очищала от преступности Нью-Йорк. Алек ими восхищался, Магнус же считал излишне хаотичными.

— Мне надо бежать, — извинился он, когда они покинули ресторан. — Прости, что так, но дело…  
— Все в порядке, ты же знаешь. Увидимся вечером.  
— Ладно. Подожди, а что вечером?  
— Ужин у Таки в восемь? — тихо хмыкнул Алек.  
— Точно. Конечно. Прости. Я действительно не в себе, это дело — кошмар, но скоро оно закончится, обещаю. И я заглажу свою вину.  
— Магнус, пожалуйста, успокойся. Я знаю, что ты нервничаешь, но все в порядке. Ты занимаешься прекрасным делом, и я действительно не хочу, чтобы ты думал иначе.  
— Ты слишком хорош для меня.  
— Ничего подобного. Давай, иди спасай мир. А я буду ждать тебя, когда закончишь.  
— Люблю тебя.

Оба замерли. Они встречались уже несколько месяцев, но все еще было неясно, насколько эти отношения серьезны и к чему все шло. Но вот о чувствах до этого никто из них не заговаривал.

Алеку вдруг стало очень холодно, но, будучи идеальным актером, он не запнулся ни на мгновение.

— И я тебя люблю.

Магнус заметно расслабился, радуясь, что его случайный промах ничего не испортил. Он улыбнулся особенно счастливо и легонько поцеловал Алека.

— Увидимся позже, — и развернулся, уходя прочь.

Алек так и остался стоять, просто потому, что знал… вот оно. Магнус обернулся, совсем ненадолго, посылая ему последнюю улыбку перед тем, как вернуться к делам. Он всегда так делал. Алек не должен был этого знать. Не должен был замечать. И уж тем более не должен был отвечать на признание. Ну, ладно. Это еще ничего. Но чувствовать то, о чем говорил, он точно не должен был.

И все же. Ангелы ему в помощь, он любил. Повернувшись в противоположную сторону, Алек пошел прочь, все еще утопая в плохих мыслях.

(Ложь прозвучала 12 раз)

Магнус зашел в разбитое здание, в котором располагался офис Люка. Оно находилось совсем недалеко от богатой части города, где был ресторан Алека, но контраст шокировал: всего через пару кварталов строения становились все грязнее и серее. Они разваливались, и апофеозом являлся их главный офис, который скорее напоминал притон наркоманов и проституток, чем приличное место.

К счастью, так было только снаружи. Главный холл все еще напоминал трущобы, но как только закрывались первые двери, начиналась другая история.

— Эй, Магнус, как Алек? — спросила Клэри с дьявольской ухмылкой, когда увидела его, заходящего в высокотехнологичную компьютерную лабораторию второго этажа.  
— Хорошо. Хоть это и не твое дело. Есть прогресс с зашифрованными файлами?  
— Магнус Бейн, я может и говорю с компьютерами, но я им не указ. Они не выполняют команды по щелчку пальцев. И ты знаешь, что такие штуки занимают время.  
— Знаю, знаю. Но информация необходима нам как можно скорее. Ты не в курсе, где Рафаэль?  
— Скорее всего, ради разнообразия тренируется с Саймоном. Эти двое никогда не останавливаются.  
— Бонус регенерации.  
— Катарина тоже восстанавливается. И все же она не шляется, разбивая кулаки о стены и выпрыгивая на дорогу перед едущими машинами. Клянусь, они это специально делают!  
— Но посреди улицы была собака! — воскликнул Саймон, проходя в комнату. — Я не собирался позволить ее сбить.  
— Собака — цена твоей жизни. Опять Человек из Стали.  
— Никто не умер, спасая ту собаку.  
— Водитель едва не окочурился с перепугу.  
— Едва не. И Магнус об этом позаботился.

На упоминание о себе тот приподнял бровь, но ничего не сказал. Их перепалки были обычным делом.

— Телепатические способности достались Магнусу не для того, чтобы заставлять людей забывать, что ты уничтожил их машину, спасая собаку.  
— Откуда тебе знать? Может, именно для этого.  
— Ребята, пожалуйста. Мне надо поговорить с Рафаэлем.  
— Я здесь, — откликнулся тот, появляясь в комнате. — Что такое. — Его вопрос прозвучал скорее как сухое утверждение. Впрочем, с ним всегда было так.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы кто-то взял мою смену сегодня.  
— Почему.  
— У меня свидание с Алеком. И я знаю, что ты собираешься сказать, но это важно.  
— И чем же оно отличается от сотен свиданий, на которые вы ходили до этого, — это должно было получиться саркастично, но Магнус услышал только упоминание неимоверных встреч с Алеком.  
— Я хочу сказать ему, — он больше ничего не объяснил, но и этого хватило, чтобы комната взорвалась. Саймон и Клэри начали радостно поддерживать его, а вот Рафаэль только страдальчески вздохнул.  
— За что ты так со мной, — пожаловался он. А ты чего радуешься, идиот? — Это уже было адресовано Саймону. — Я заставлю тебя проверить всю информацию, что есть на него, прямо сейчас. И это значит, что наше с тобой свидание отменяется, дурак.  
Тот моментально успокоился.  
— Простите, — Магнус только смущенно улыбнулся.  
— Да ничего, все в порядке. Это же во имя любви! — Саймон быстро пришел в себя после разочарования. — Не волнуйся, я составлю тебе компанию. — Добавил он, обращаясь к Рафаэлю, который с трудом сдержал довольную улыбку.

Идиоты. Все они.

— Я выйду патрулировать сегодня после обеда ненадолго в качестве извинения. Позвоните, когда будут результаты, — бросил он Рафаэлю, прежде чем покинуть комнату, чтобы переодеться в свою форму.

На самом деле, ему вполне нравилось патрулировать, но времяпровождение с Алеком определенно побеждало все.

(Ложь прозвучала 4 раза)

Мариз хотела его видеть, а это никогда не означало ничего хорошего. Даже когда у нее была миссия для него или она хотела поздравить с чем-то (и такое бывало). Алек все равно чувствовал ту же смесь страха, злости и ненависти к ней, что жила в нем с детства, а их встречи всегда оставляли обоих недовольными и разъяренными. Он годами был ее правой рукой и даже управлял своими направлениями в их бизнесе, так что теперь они пересекались реже.

Достигнув фамильного поместья, Алек сразу же отправился в ее кабинет. Он хотел покончить со всем как можно скорее, но встретил по пути отца, который, как обычно, его задержал. Надежда, что этого не произойдет, не оправдалась.

— Здравствуй, Алек.

Даже их с матерью взаимная ненависть была понятнее отношений с отцом, которых просто не существовало. Роберт оказался слабым человеком, который жил в тени своей жены и лишь ради ее ублажения. Как ни странно, Алек верил, что они любят друг друга, но вот каких-либо чувств еще к кому-то, даже собственным детям, Роберт явно не питал.

— Здравствуй, отец.  
— Твоя мать тебя ждет.  
— Я знаю.

Он ожидал, что мужчина добавит еще что-то, но было не похоже, что тому есть что, поэтому Алек вежливо кивнул и ушел. Отец его не интересовал.

Постучав в дверь кабинета, он прошел внутрь, не дожидаясь ответа. Иначе можно было заночевать под дверью прежде, чем получить приглашение. Мариз не напрягалась из-за подобных вещей.

— Здравствуй, мама, — приветствовал Алек сидящую за массивным столом посреди комнаты женщину. Контраст в его общении с родителями был разителен. С отцом это напоминало вежливое безразличие. С матерью же — тихую, но всегда кипящую ярость.  
— Алек. Я хотела бы поговорить с тобой о Магнусе Бейне.

Вот оно. Алек знал, что так будет.

— Я ничего не говорила, когда месяцы назад приказала начать с ним отношения. И ты хорошо справился, добыл нам достаточно информации, но сейчас настало время заняться настоящей целью этой миссии.

Алек помнил, что нельзя выказывать эмоции перед матерью. Они были стенами — и он, и она. Куклами. Так что ничего не просачивалось сквозь их маски, ни мысли, ни чувства. Они горели внутри, но не показывали этого.

— И какова же она?  
— Магнус Бейн интересует нас не только из-за своей работы. Он — часть Нижнемирцев. Маг.

Они всегда играли в эту игру, проверяя, кто сломается первым, чье лицо предаст, выдавая эмоции. Так что Алек ничего не сказал, хоть и понимал, что она видела, как напряглась его челюсть и вспыхнула злость в глазах. Никто другой бы не заметил, для них он оставался бы спокойным и собранным, но не для нее. Ведь именно мать научила его всему.

— Хотел бы я знать об этом раньше, — сказал он вместо «ну погоди, сука, я тебя убью». — Мог бы проработать и эту сторону тоже, — прозвучало вместо «еще чуть-чуть, и я продырявлю твою глотку ножом. Ты даже представить не можешь, как я буду этим наслаждаться».  
— Это было необходимо для достоверности. И секретности. Не то чтобы я не верила, что ты бы справился.

Нет, конечно же, нет.

— И что мне делать с этой информацией теперь?  
— Завтра слушание по делу Валентина. Нам известно, что Маг спас часть доказательств, за которыми мы послали людей. Что значит — Магнус может победить. А этого не должно произойти.

Алек не сжал кулаки, даже не дернулся. Наоборот, заставил свое тело расслабиться, а лицо оставаться бесстрастным.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты нашел эти доказательства. А затем убил его.

Мариз в этот раз проигрывала, потому что он видел в ее глазах триумф и удовольствие, которое она получала от происходящего. Скорее всего, это было спланировано от начала и до конца. И даже если просчитать, привяжется Алек к Магнусу или нет, было невозможно, ее поступок все равно оставался жестоким и ужасным.

— Это не будет проблемой, не так ли?  
— Конечно, нет. Есть ли какие-то особые требования по поводу проведения миссии? — он видел ее разочарование, что большего от него добиться не получилось. Мариз старела. Становилась эмоциональной, мелочной.  
— Сделай это у него дома, если возможно. Мы пошлем команду зачистки после. И ты отомстишь за своего младшего брата.

В этот раз победа досталась ей. Глаза Алека расширились, и он не смог сдержать убийственный взгляд в сторону матери. Как смела она втягивать память о Максе в это после того, как его смерть разожгла кровавую войну на улицах Нью-Йорка. После того, как использовала их трагедию, чтобы оправдать разрушение альянсов, захват территорий и развитие своих политических движений. Они были ответственны за произошедшее ровно настолько же, насколько Нижнемирцы. И она — больше их всех.

— Отомщу.  
— Ты свободен. Жду доклад завтра. И не распространяйся, пока все не закончится.

Он едва заметно кивнул и ушел, больше не проронив и слова.

Алек всегда выполнял приказы.

Ни разу не нарушил. Ни одного. В отличие от своих младших, которые были безрассудными бунтарями, получившими множество наказаний от их матери. В ее глазах он был безукоризненным, никогда не шедшим против ее воли.

Алек все равно вызывал ее гнев, конечно же. Мариз Лайтвуд трудно было удовлетворить, с ее-то высокими запросами и тем, как легко она разочаровывалась. Но он не прекращал прикладывать максимум усилий, работая без устали и жалоб, поскольку хотел однажды занять место во главе семьи. Так что следил, чтобы ничто не заставило ее сомневаться в выборе наследника.

И тогда Алек понял, что это была проверка. Либо тест, либо маленькая пытка. Если бы он отказался, не стал выполнять, все, чего он добился к этому моменту, пало бы. Сделало бы его в глазах окружающих тем, кто не подчиняется приказам, не способен отложить в сторону личные чувства. Кем-то, сдавшимся любви. Подобное стало бы отличным поводом убрать его с должности. А даже если бы он справился, она все равно повеселилась бы за его счет. Мариз была умной женщиной, понимающей, что ее дни в качестве лидера сочтены. Поколение Алека постепенно поднималось в рангах, и они были верны ему, а не ей. Именно он был тем, кто укрепил связи с другими криминальными семьями, дружил с Лили Чен и Майей Робертс с их кланами. Это всегда было ниже ее достоинства, а вот для него стало возможностью оценить, насколько мать еще властна над ним.

— Алек, все в порядке?

Тот отвлекся от своих мыслей и увидел Изабель, которая обеспокоенно на него смотрела.

— Да, в полном.  
— Что она хотела?

Алек правда искренне любил свою сестру, но не мог ей доверять. Возможно, однажды, даже скоро, когда Мариз не будет на горизонте, они снова смогут восстановить ту связь, которая была у них в детстве — где они вместе против целого мира. Но сейчас он противостоял ему в одиночку. Ничто не должно было помешать его становлению главой семьи. Ни любовь к сестре, ни чувства к Магнусу. Ничего.

— Мелочи. Я разберусь.

Изабель ранило подобное, но она понимала. Такова была их жизнь, и с этим приходилось справляться.

— Я ухожу, так что дома буду поздно. Но хочу, чтобы все держались поблизости и были в боевой готовности, — Алек заметил, что она хоть и была удивлена, но едва сдерживала кровожадную улыбку.  
— Пришло время? — вопрос прозвучал не громче шепота, так тихо, что сложно было даже разобрать.  
— Возможно. Будет видно, — ответил Алек настолько же тихо.

(Ложь прозвучала 7 раз)

Магнус вернулся в главный офис под конец дня. За свое патрулирование он не столкнулся ни с чем серьезным — попались только мелкие воришки да дилеры. Прошло уже немало времени с последнего столкновения с настоящими лордами криминального мира и их кланами, которые отравляли город своим существованием. Если честно, Магнус в принципе не страдал морализмом и тягой вершить правосудие как некоторые, особенно Люк. Нет, в этом они больше были похожи с Рафаэлем, который с легкостью мог бы выбрать любую сторону. Но дружба с Рагнором и Катариной длилась уже вечность, а те намного больше склонялись к тому, чтобы нести добро в мир. И он не мог отвернуться от этого, не теперь, когда Рагнор…

— Есть какие-то новости для меня? — радостно спросил Магнус, когда добрался до пристанища Рафаэля в их офисе. Честно говоря, эта проверка биографии была всего лишь формальностью. Они давно договорились не устраивать допрос каждому, с кем кто-то из команды заводил отношения, тем более, что многие не задерживались надолго. Поэтому частная жизнь людей, с которыми они общались вне работы, уважалась до тех пор, пока те не были в курсе их тайных личностей.

Так что Магнус действительно считал это обычной формальностью до момента, пока не увидел выражение на лице Рафаэля.

— Что-то подсказывает, мне не понравится найденное тобой, — он старался звучать беззаботно, но Рафаэль выглядел скорее расстроенным, чем злым или раздраженным, что явно не значило ничего хорошего.  
— Ладно. Все настолько же плохо, как когда оказалось, что Клэри родители были преступными гениями?  
— Хуже.  
— А теперь ты меня пугаешь. Что ты нашел?  
— Ничего, Магнус. Мне не нужно было искать, потому что я и так в курсе, кто твой парень. Узнал его, как только увидел. Боже, если бы ты не старался настолько держать свою личную жизнь подальше от всего этого, ничего бы не случилось. Но серьезно, тебе стоило бы больше следить за происходящим в городе. Я знаю, что ты никогда не пересекаешься с «большими боссами», но правда…  
— Рафаэль, черт тебя подери, заткнись и скажи мне!

Тот собирался что-то ответить, но передумал и просто открыл файл у себя на компьютере.

— Не существует никакого Алека Трублада. Но, возможно, тебе знаком Александр Лайтвуд, наследник преступной империи Лайтвудов, сильнейшей на этой стороне округа.

Магнус буквально перестал дышать. На экране был Алек. Таким он его никогда не видел: в идеально сидящем костюме, с причесанными волосами и серьезным выражением на лице. Стоящий позади Мариз Лайтвуд, пожимающей руку гребанному Валентину Моргенштерну.

— Что за чертовщина? Что за чертовщина, что за… Блять. Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит, — Магнус упал в кресло позади, подрагивая. — Это невозможно.  
— Боюсь, все именно так.  
— Нет, ты не понимаешь, это невозможно… Алек… Он плачет, если увидит сбитое животное на дороге! Делает этих журавликов из любого клочка бумаги, который попадется ему в руки, даже из оберток от сладостей и чеков. Это не… Да он извиняется перед людьми, даже если они не правы и грубят.  
— Магнус, — Рафаэль встал и положил ладони на его плечи, выдергивая из набирающей силы паники лишь чтобы усугубить ее, невозмутимо выдав: — Это все было ложью.

Магнус умоляюще посмотрел на него, широко распахнув глаза. Казалось, будто он просит сказать, что это все шутка, неправда. Но Рафаэль оставался безжалостным.

— Чем я заслужил все это? Почему подобное продолжает случаться со мной? Разве Камиллы не было достаточно? Черт…  
— Магнус, ты должен учитывать, что… он мог специально сблизиться с тобой. Как она. Подобное сопутствует нашему образу жизни.  
— Поэтому ты встречался только с сокомандниками?  
— Думаю, что частично да.

Магнус повержено склонил голову. Он так ждал возможности впустить Алека в свой мир, быть с ним по-настоящему честным и придать новое значение их отношениям. И теперь все было кончено.

Саймон заглянул в комнату, а следом и Люк. Клэри, зашедшая с ними, погладила его плечо, пытаясь поддержать.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила она, поморщившись от того, насколько глупым оказался вопрос. Конечно же, он не был, но что еще можно было сказать? Трель телефона Магнуса, обозначавшая новое сообщение, отвлекла от ужасного момента.  
— Можешь прочесть? — попросил он Клэри, потому что, скорее всего, писал Алек, а сил разбираться с этим не было.

Она вынула телефон из кармана его куртки, замечая, что и на экране блокировки, и в меню стояли их с Алеком фотографии.

— «У меня был ужасный день, не против, если мы перенесем наши планы к тебе домой? Я готовлю», — прочла она вслух, и ладно, это было больно. Магнус всхлипнул.  
— Я его на кусочки порву, — прорычал Рафаэль.  
— Ты ничего не сделаешь, — успокоил его Люк, как обычно остававшийся самым разумным из них. — Нужно действовать осторожно. Мы не знаем ни его мотивации, ни планов, а нам необходимо понять, что ему известно.  
— Ну так давайте его поймаем. Немного грубой силы и притащим его жалкую задницу сюда.  
— Рафаэль, заткнись, твою мать.

Все повернулись к Магнусу, когда тот поднялся — все еще плохо держащийся на ногах и с будто застывшим лицом.

— Я пойду. Встречусь с ним, — он выхватил у Клэри свой телефон и быстро написал сообщение, что согласен.  
— Магнус, это слишком опасно, ты не обязан!  
— Я справлюсь. Мне нужно поговорить с ним, узнать.

Он посмотрел на Люка, и некоторое время они будто спорили без слов, одними движениями бровей и взглядами, после чего Люк удрученно вздохнул.

— Мы будем следить за встречей, и, если понадобится, вмешаемся. Постоянно держи его под контролем. У него ведь нет сил?  
— Нет.  
— Значит удерживать его сознание не должно быть сложно. Удачи.

Оставалось несколько часов до встречи, но Магнус не мог находиться в офисе. Он отказался от всех предложений составить ему компанию и провести домой. Ему хотелось только побыть в одиночестве среди страдания и предательства. И дождаться в темноте своего возлюбленного, который собирался нанести ему последний удар.

(Ложь прозвучала 7 раз)

Они знали. Оба. Но когда Алек пришел к Магнусу домой с заряженным пистолетом под курткой, а тот приветствовал его, только смыв следы слез, они все равно долго целовались, а потом рассказывали о том, как прошел день. Только вот впервые действительно осознавали всю ту ложь, которую подсовывали друг другу, и продолжаться долго это не могло.

Магнус увидел, что Алек собирается пойти на кухню, чтобы начать готовить ужин, и просто не выдержал. Он знал, что не сможет ничего есть, наблюдая за таким обычным и домашним Алеком на своей кухне. Это было слишком жестоко.

— Подожди.

Тот моментально остановился — спиной к Магнусу, с напряженными плечами, и вот оно.

— Что-то не так?  
— Прекрати, пожалуйста.

Алек медленно обернулся, и перед Магнусом оказался мужчина, которого он никогда не видел. Которого не знал. Все его надежды на то, что это была какая-то шутка или недоразумение, развеялись.

— Ты все это время знал? — спросил Магнус, не удержавшись. У Алека не было причин отвечать, но он все равно это сделал, такой серьезный и решительный.  
— Нет. Но у меня все равно были причины с тобой сблизиться.  
— Из-за того, что я адвокат, не так ли?  
— Ты ведь в курсе, что Валентин Моргенштерн один из нас.  
— Как и знаю, что он умрет от руки кого-то из вас, если его все же отпустят.  
— Мы сами разбираемся со своими.

Магнус с болезненной очарованностью изучал человека, являвшегося правой рукой главы сильнейшей мафиозной семьи, но все еще владевшего лицом, телом и голосом его милого возлюбленного. Это было невероятно больно.

— И что теперь? — спросил он, будто и не знал. Алек плавным движением достал пистолет из внутреннего кармана, делая это с вышколенной легкостью и без сомнений. И наставил тот на Магнуса.

— Надеюсь, у тебя есть прикрытие, потому что на мне использовать телепатию не удастся. Знаешь, тебе стоило попытаться раньше. Но думаю, у тебя что-то вроде морального кодекса, запрещающего вмешиваться в разум людей против их воли.

Это заставило Магнуса замереть. Алек был прав насчет последнего, а короткая проверка показала, что и о себе он не солгал.

— Ты… У тебя есть силы.  
— Да.  
— Обостренные ощущения делают меня непревзойденным стрелком. Ничего супер-особенного, но все же удобно, когда имеешь дело с другими обладателями сил.  
— Хоть что-то из сказанного тобой было правдой? — обвинительно бросил Магнус.

Алеку понадобилось время, чтобы подумать, но ответил он со странной улыбкой:

— Как минимум одно.

Магнус двинулся к бару, чтобы смешать себе коктейль. Направленный ему в голову пистолет заставлял нервничать, но это не было чем-то, с чем бы он не справился или чего не случалось раньше. Все же, он оставался супергероем. Алек следил за каждым его движением, напряженный и сосредоточенный — настоящий киллер, которым и являлся. Но стрелять пока не собирался.

— Вперед, — сказал Магнус с коктейлем в руке и всей притворной уверенностью, на которую только был способен. — Сделай это.  
— Думаешь, я не собираюсь? — с яростью в голосе спросил Алек. Магнус задумался, что того, наверное, часто недооценивали.  
— О нет, я думаю, что ты выстрелишь. И хотел бы покончить с этим побыстрее.  
— Ты не собираешься даже пытаться защититься?

Вопрос прозвучал недоверчиво и даже зло. Магнус только безрадостно рассмеялся.

— Как? Ты не поддашься моим чарам, а у меня нет оружия с собой.  
— Я знаю, что ты умеешь драться. Видел, на что ты способен.  
— Даже так?  
— Я был на стычке в Мэджикал Бэй два года назад, — ответил Алек, и Магнус стиснул зубы.  
— Ох, да. Когда вы заманили нас в ловушку, застав врасплох, и начали убивать безоружных людей, занимающихся своим делом.  
— Только не надо притворяться невинным. Это было возмездием, которое вы заслужили.  
— Да?  
— Это вы взорвали машину в доках, думая, что там была сделка, контрабанда или перевозка мертвого тела? Так вот, ваша информация была дерьмом собачьим.  
— Дорогой, это была твоя любимая машина?  
— В ней был мой младший брат! — вновь разозлился Алек, и в его глазах загорелись ярость и боль. — Ему было десять лет!  
— Ты сказал, что являешься прекрасным стрелком, — прошептал Магнус. — Но есть ли шанс, что лук — твое любимое оружие?  
— Прости, что не захватил его. Было бы неудобно сегодня.  
— Трое из нас умерли от стрел в грудь в тот день в Мэджик Бэй, и одним из них был мой лучший друг.

Они смотрели друг на друга, оба вспоминая, как всего парой часов ранее смеялись и болтали за ланчем. Насколько это было беззаботно, мирно. И как обманчиво.

— Что ж, я рад, что не знал этого раньше, — сказал Магнус с улыбкой, так и не достигшей его глаз. Он часто задумывался, что случилось бы, встреть он убийцу Рагнора. Конечно же, и в мыслях не было, что это окажется кто-то близкий, небезразличный.  
— Так что да, я убил твоих друзей. Почему бы тебе хотя бы не попытаться? Сделай что-нибудь! — потребовал Алек с какими-то отчаянием и раздражением в голосе.  
— Нет, — Магнус сел ровнее, полностью повернувшись к Алеку.  
— Почему?  
— Во-первых, я не собираюсь облегчать тебе задачу. Не дам среагировать в рамках самозащиты. Если ты пристрелишь меня, тебе придется сделать это хладнокровно.

Алек бросил на него убийственный взгляд. Маленькая победа.

— А во-вторых…

Магнус сам не знал, почему ему было необходимо сказать это. Он не должен был. То, что подобное, наверное, заставило бы Алека страдать, также не являлось причиной. Он просто хотел сказать все, чтобы тот действительно знал.

— Я не хочу. Потому что действительно подразумевал сказанное сегодня на прощание. Возможно, я тоже немало лгал тебе, но конкретно это была правда. И сейчас я так зол на тебя и хотел бы желать тебе смерти. Но не могу. Потому что…  
— Не говори этого, — перебил его Алек со злостью. — Не говори. — Повторил, когда тот снова открыл рот.  
— Я все еще люблю тебя, — все равно сказал Магнус. Алек на секунду прикрыл глаза, а его дыхание едва заметно сбилось. Это было приятно в каком-то больном, извращенном смысле.

«Пусть мы оба страдаем, — подумал Магнус. — Пусть оба бесконечно жалеем об этом.»

(Ложь прозвучала 7 раз)

Алек целился своему любовник в голову и собирался нажать на курок.

Собирался же?

Будь проклята Мариз, она шикарно отыграла этот раунд.

Он уже давно знал, что слишком привязался к Магнусу. Это было обузой в его работе, и чем-то, чего он всегда избегал. У него была цель: занять место матери. И до Магнуса ничего другого. Это все было его виной, его ошибкой. И он должен был исправить ее, не имел другого выбора. Потому что нельзя было разрушить все достигнутое сейчас, когда воплощение всех планов оказалось так близко.

— Ты говоришь мне это в надежде, что у меня дрогнет рука? — спросил Алек, хотя где-то в глубине души и знал, что это не так. Магнус только помотал головой.  
— Нет. На самом деле, мне плевать, если я умру, с этим я уже давно смирился. Но, как и сказал, не собираюсь облегчать тебе задачу. И я… Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал. Хочу, чтобы мой возлюбленный помнил, что я к нему чувствовал, даже если для нас слишком поздно, и все кончено.

Так и было.

Но еще было то, что никто, кроме Мариз, не знал о маленьком дельце Алека. Она наставила на этом, официально — для лучшего прикрытия. На самом деле же просто хотела усложнить ему жизнь, потому что пришлось хранить секреты от своих людей, держаться с ними на расстоянии. Она желала убрать его с доски, и он проклинал ее за это. Но сейчас Алек увидел лазейку, которую она не могла предвидеть. Никто больше не знал о них с Магнусом: что они встречались и, важнее всего, об отданном ему приказе. Возможно, она уже сообщила команде зачистки, но в остальном Мариз точно бы хотела объявить о результате публично, перед остальными членами клана.  
Он обдумывал все быстро. Хотелось подождать еще немного. Алек не знал, готовы ли они, смогут ли воплотить свой план в жизнь. Но что изменится? Его союзники начинали беспокоиться. Возможно, это было последним толчком, в котором он нуждался. И, по крайней мере, в собственных мыслях, он не мог отрицать, что все еще побаивался Мариз. Поэтому так желал ей смерти.

Все были готовы. Они должны были прийти, если он позовет. Это могло бы случиться сегодня.

«И все ради этого мужчины, — подумал Алек. — Как иронично.»

— Так что ты собираешься делать, Алек? — спросил Магнус со скукой, хотя можно было заметить, что он нервничал, балансировал на грани из-за ожидания. И просто хотел, чтобы все закончилось.  
— Ну…

Алек мгновенно умолк, услышав движение снаружи. Люди вбегали в здание, направляясь к ним. Военная походка, тихая, но недостаточно. Не для него.

— Боюсь, нас собираются прервать.  
— Какая жалость. Возможно, нам стоит переназначить встречу.  
— Я так не думаю, — Алек не смог сдержать едва заметную улыбку, когда принял решение.

Он прицелился аккуратно. И выстрелил.

(Ложь не прозвучала ни разу)

 

Алек давно решил для себя, что не даст ей говорить. Не станет растягивать, мучиться и не допустит ошибок из-за тщеславия. Поэтому, ворвавшись в кабинет матери без стука, даже не остановился, чтобы полюбоваться ее удивленным лицом или объяснить, что творится. Просто подошел прямо к ней, Изабель с Джейсом сразу за ним, и воткнул нож в живот, пока те разбирались с ее телохранителями.

Да, он не вспорол ей горло. Это было единственным удовольствием, которое он себе позволил: наблюдать, как она умирает достаточно медленно, чтобы осознать, что происходит. Снаружи доносились уже затихающие отголоски драки. Их изначально было больше, и они хорошо подготовились. Лили и Майя даже одолжили ему своих людей, как он помог им, когда они убирали лидеров своих семейств. Мариз может и ожидала чего-то подобного, но явно не так и, скорее всего, не так скоро.

— Тебе не стоило посылать меня за ним, — пробормотал Алек ей на ухо пока она пыталась вдохнуть. Ее красивое лицо исказилось болью и злостью.  
— Предатель, — прошептала она.  
— Тебе стоило больше любить своих детей, — ответил он на это. — Есть границы верности, которую может обеспечить родная кровь.  
— Ты, никчемный, ни на что не годный мусор, я никогда не любила тебя!  
— Как и я тебя, мама.

Алек все еще придерживал ее — нож глубоко в теле, руки в крови. Он услышал и почувствовал, как что-то изменилось в воздухе, но не успел среагировать достаточно быстро: отец появился рядом и попытался ударить его в спину. Но смог только задеть щеку, прежде чем Изабель собственным лезвием вспорола ему шею. Их отец умер, не проронив ни слова.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила она, осторожно проводя ладонью над глубоким порезом на правой стороне его лица, хотя он только что убил их мать, а сама Изабель — их отца.  
— Да, — ответил Алек с легкой, предназначенной только ей улыбкой. Он снова повернулся к Мариз: та сползла на пол, не имея больше сил стоять, а лужа крови под ней все разрасталась. Ее взгляд расфокусировался, проклинающий и осуждающий. Только вот кроме отвращения к ее жизни и облегчения от смерти ничего не ощущалось.  
— Надеюсь быть достойным твоего наследия, — издевательски повторил он их традиционную фразу передачи власти.  
— Мы знаем, что ты будешь, — ответила Изабель вместо Мариз, которая больше не могла говорить.

Они помолчали еще пару минут, наблюдая за тем, как их мать умирает, а потом вернулись к делам их обновленного клана.

(Ложь прозвучала 3 раза)

Дело было в том, что они ходили вместе на ланч в то же место и время почти каждую неделю на протяжении нескольких месяцев. И Магнус, вопреки здравому смыслу, вернуся туда спустя пару дней. Он увидел Алека, когда тот вошел в ресторан всего минуты спустя их привычного времени. Честно, удивительнее бы было, если бы не появился. Алек же сел напротив — весь такой сдержанный, излучающий тихую силу, до кончиков пальцев выглядящий новым боссом мафии, которым теперь являлся. И даже если Магнус знал, что рана уже зажила, все равно почувствовал укол в груди, прямо под кожей.

— Рад, что ты жив. Я не был уверен, — сказал Алек вместо приветствия.  
— Давай не будем притворяться. Ты — идеальный стрелок. И сделал это нарочно.  
— Конечно. Если бы я хотел тебя убить, ты был бы мертв, не важно, успела бы спасательная команда или нет.  
— Почему?

Магнус больше всего хотел уничтожить эти идеальную собранность и вышколенное безразличие, излучаемые Алеком. И ему почти удалось, он видел, как тот смягчается на секунду. Всего на мгновение, прежде, чем взять себя в руки и ответить:

— Ради любви, конечно же.

Как ни странно, Алек казался искренним, хоть и раздраженным своими словами.

— Ресторан, в котором ты работал...  
— Это, частично, было правдой. Я управляю этим местом. Мы там проводим важные встречи и сделки. Горячая точка.  
— Не боишься рассказывать мне это? Ты же знаешь, что я твой враг.  
— Магнус, это не секрет. Все знают.

Они ненадолго умолкли.

— Наша первая встреча действительно была случайной, если это хоть как-то утешит, — рассеянно сказал Алек.  
— Та самая единственная правда, я так понимаю, — мрачно хмыкнул Магнус, старательно не пересекаясь взглядами.  
— Если подумать, ты тоже мне лгал. Все-таки виделся с некоторыми супергероями.

Алек выглядел настолько расслабленным, почти забавляющимся ситуацией, и это было невыносимо.

— Не давай мне себя одурачить. Я очень хороший актер, как ты мог заметить.

Магнус всматривался в него, пытаясь найти хоть что-то, что могло бы подсказать ему настоящие чувства Алека. Но тот и вправду был отличным притворщиком. Не выдавал ничего, если не хотел.

— Наверное, я должен поблагодарить тебя.  
— За что? — вопрос Магнуса получился очень скептичным.  
— Мне нужен был толчок. Все могло затянуться надолго, прежде чем наступил момент, когда я рискнул бы выступить против своей матери. А ты стал катализатором. Так что да, спасибо тебе.  
— Ты… Ты всегда собирался занять ее место?  
— Естественно. И даже готовился к этому месяцами.  
— Я не понимаю. Как ты… Мог хотеть этого?  
— Ты совсем меня не знаешь, Магнус. Не знаешь, кто я. Алек — это был не я. Ложь. Я вырос в этом мире, и такова моя жизнь. Я — преступник. Настолько же, насколько ты герой. И я ненавидел эту стерву.

Магнус заметил мелькнувшую на его лице злость до того, как выражение снова стало спокойным.

— Прошу прощения, — сухим тоном продолжил Алек. — Ты не знаешь эту часть меня, и должно быть, ощущения странные. Но я не буду задерживаться. Просто хотел сказать, что, в подобных обстоятельствах, нам лучше расстаться.  
— Что? — Магнус аж подавился водой.  
— Тебе это кажется неразумным?  
— Скорее наоборот. Я думал, что между нами все кончилось в момент, когда ты выстрелил мне в грудь.

Алек, выглядевший искренне удивленным его словами, задумался.

— Да, я могу понять твою точку зрения.

Магнус ненавидел его за такую отстраненность, за это безразличие. Пусть все, что было между ними, оказалось ложью, но он ведь признался, что любит достаточно, чтобы позволить себя убить. Алек же в ответ сверг свою мать, чтобы пощадить его. Разве теперь, неделю спустя, это ничего не значило? Неужели Магнус и правда совсем не знал его?

— Что ж, я думаю, мы больше не увидимся. Разве что, если столкнемся в драке.  
— Я больше не буду принимать в них участия. Если ты не слышал, меня повысили.  
— Черт, Алек, ты мог бы быть еще черствее?

Тот ни на миллиметр не опустил уголки губ, а его взгляд даже не дрогнул. Он просто встал, кидая пару купюр на стол.

— Поверь мне, я мог бы. Я…

Магнус заметил, как тот пытается решить, стоит ли делиться чем-то личным, раскрыть ли себя хоть немного.

— Знаешь, ты единственный называл меня Алеком. Я предпочитаю Александр, — сказал он весело, будто это было хорошей шуткой. Может и было. — Мне очень нравился человек, которым я смог побыть с тобой, — продолжил он, наконец-то смотря Магнусу в глаза, — и он любил тебя очень сильно. И я правда хотел бы, чтобы он мог остаться с тобой. Но его больше нет. Мне жаль. Прощай, Магнус.

Магнус остался на месте, хотя желал только дотянуться. Это было абсурдно, насколько сильно он хотел побежать вслед за Алеком, встряхнуть за плечи и прокричать в лицо, что все разрушено до остова и что его сердце разорвано в клочья, ударить по безэмоциональному лицу и зацеловать до потери дыхания. Но он не сделал ничего. Даже не поднялся. Просто смотрел, как Алек покидает ресторан и исчезает на улице. Не обернувшись ни разу.

Магнус почувствовал себя опустошенным.

(Ложь прозвучала 4 раза)

Вот правда.

Рафаэль не без причин удивился, что Магнус не понял раньше, кем являлся Алек. Серьезно, его друзья считали его настолько тупым? Это было обидно.

— Что ж, миссия выполнена, — сказал Люк Магнусу, когда они остались одни в офисе. Остальные разошлись либо домой, либо патрулировать.  
— Видимо, да.  
— Что такое? — Люк всегда был проницательным.  
— Думаю, мы совершили ошибку, — ответил ему Магнус. — Когда я предложил заменить Мариз Алеком, то считал, что он окажется слабее и мягче своей матери. И нам подобное будет на руку.  
— А сейчас?

Магнус посмотрел на фальшивый вид за окном. Они находились в части здания, куда природный свет не попадал.

— А теперь мне кажется, что мы всего лишь ускорили выполнение его собственного плана. Я не… думал, что он настолько желал править на ее месте. Это было его целью с самого начала.  
— Ты недооценил его.

Магнус закрыл глаза. Действительно ли? Он не ошибся в человеке, которого встретил и с которым построил отношения. Тот был мягким, добрым, веселым и милым. А мужчина, которого он увидел на неделе во время ланча оказался безжалостным, холодным и слишком целеустремленным. Можно ли было настолько хорошо и долго притворяться? Тот он, первый, был всего лишь куклой или же частью личности, которая просто не имела возможности раскрыться до этого? Кем Алек был на самом деле? Было ли их двое? При других обстоятельствах, в ином мире, смог бы Магнус сохранить рядом своего милого Александра, застенчивого, восхитительного и идеального? Ему никогда не узнать.

(Ложь не прозвучала ни разу)

— Ты любил его? — мягко спросил Люк, и Магнус сжал кулаки, наполняясь злостью. Как тот мог спрашивать о таком?  
— Нет, конечно же, нет.

(Ложь прозвучала 1 раз)


End file.
